


Inominável

by Junxinglover



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Deepthroating, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom Byun Baekhyun, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 18:23:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17533868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junxinglover/pseuds/Junxinglover
Summary: Por um momento Sehun ficou sem ar. Baekhyun parecia tão bonito com o rosto vermelho, os lábios meio inchados e o cabelo uma bagunça sexy. Sehun só queria o beijar, muito. O que sentia era muito intenso, algo que nunca tinha sentido antes, era inominável.





	Inominável

**Author's Note:**

> Oi bebês!  
> Espero que gostem é a primeira vez que estou postando por aqui. Mas postei também no Spirit.  
> Boa leitura!

Baekhyun não sabia como tinha acabado ali, ajoelhado no chão sujo do banheiro da faculdade, sugando avidamente o pau grosso de Oh Sehun. Ele só não conseguia desgrudar os lábios macios da carne vermelha e pulsante, os olhos hipnotizados pelas mãos de Sehun que esfregava a cabeça molhada do pênis em sua boca, rindo baixinho sempre que Baekhyun parecia necessitado demais.

“Uma vadia tão carente.” Sehun falou antes de se enfiar completamente na boca de Baekhyun que gemeu em êxtase, ele queria tanto aquele pau indo fundo em sua garganta.

Sehun segurou os cabelos escuros com força fazendo com que o corpo abaixo de si tremesse em expectativa e submissão. Baekhyun estava abrindo mão de todo o controle deixando que Sehun fodesse sua garganta sem sentido, ele podia sentir o pau pesado batendo fundo dentro da sua boca e fazia o melhor para relaxar e receber bem tudo o que tinha, ele  _precisava_  ser bom.

As mãos inquietas de Baekhyun foram parar nas coxas grossas de Sehun, as unhas cravadas na pele, evitando tocar na própria excitação presa dentro do jeans. Depois de algumas investidas Sehun puxou a cabeça de Baekhyun para longe, seu pau saindo com um barulho obscenamente molhado da boca inchada do Byun que prontamente tentou recuperar, se sentindo vazio sem o pênis. Com a língua Baekhyun fez o melhor para alcançar a excitação dura a sua frente, lambendo insistentemente a cabeça sentindo o pré gozo se espalhar deliciosamente pelo seu paladar, ficando satisfeito com o ofego alto que Sehun soltou.

“O quanto você quer minha porra na sua cara?” Sehun perguntou esfregando o pau babado pela cara de Baekhyun, que gemeu tentando mais uma vez o capturar. “Ou prefere na sua boca?”

O cérebro de Baekhyun era gelatina com todas as imagens mentais, ele nem mesmo conseguia falar de forma coerente apenas deixando escapar grunhidos aleatórios. Sehun sentia prazer em ver o menor tão perdido naquela nuvem de prazer ansioso para agradar, tão sedento pelo seu pau. Segurou a base, se masturbando lentamente, Baekhyun seguia os movimentos com os olhos, o que fazia seu pau pulsar e o aperto no abdômen aumentar, sabia que nesse ritmo não ia durar muito.

Afrouxou o aperto nos cabelos de Baekhyun, deixando que ele se aproximasse, capturando novamente sua ereção. Baekhyun não hesitou nem por um segundo, sugando a cabeça sensível, antes de rolar a língua por toda a base, ronronando feliz por poder fazer o que bem entendia.

Chupou forte, e lentamente abrigando centímetro por centímetro, sentindo Sehun tremer e arfar com cada movimento que fazia, sabia que o fim estava próximo, pela forma como o pau se inchava, sentindo as veias saltada com a língua atrevida. Se dedicava com vontade, ignorando o joelho que incomodava pelo tempo ajoelhado no piso, seu único foco agora era sentir o gosto de Sehun, enquanto observava os olhos de Sehun se apertarem antes de morder os lábios com força para conter o gemido alto, bem no exato momento em que Baekhyun pressionou os lábios contra sua virilha o pau indo fundo na garganta. Ele não aguentou mais se liberando com um tremor persistente, praticamente ficando com as pernas bambas.

Baekhyun engoliu cada gota de porra salgada que saia, tomando cuidado para que nada escapasse de sua boca, ele estava esperando tanto por aquilo, que era um milagre não ter saído intocado nas próprias calças.

Sehun se ajeitou ofegante antes de sair do banheiro sem olhar para trás, Baekhyun só abriu as calças se masturbando rapidamente antes de se liberar na privada, antes que a euforia do boquete fosse embora.

Saiu da cabine do banheiro se olhando no espelho, podia ver a boca avermelhada assim como a completa bagunça que sua aparência se encontrava, tinha que admitir que sentia muito bem com o que via, ajeitou um pouco os cabelos e secou o suor do rosto antes de sair do local, prometendo a si mesmo que não chuparia caras aleatórios de novo, mas quem Baekhyun queria enganar? Ele mais do que ninguém sabia o quanto gostava do sentimento empolgante de jogar com a presa, de enlouquecer as pessoas até que elas o tivessem dominado e necessitado. Só não esperava que fosse acontecer justamente dentro da faculdade e com o perfeitinho presidente do centro acadêmico.

E talvez, só talvez Sehun não fosse tão aleatório assim.

Sehun não era o que ele esperava, não quando o que se via pelos corredores era o cara tímido, que estava sempre cercado pelos amigos ou com fones no ouvido enquanto lia algum livro. Então três semanas atrás quando Baekhyun voltava para o dormitório depois de uma festa, ainda meio bêbado e extremamente frustrado, tinha decidido que precisava de um pouco de adrenalina, decidindo que seria uma boa ideia, utilizar o sachê de lubrificante que acabou sem serventia, na varanda do quarto.

Baekhyun não pensava nas consequências, a maioria dos outros estudantes estavam tão bêbados quanto ele, os outros estavam dormindo as quatro da manhã, então não pareceu nada demais deixar os seus dedos passearem pelo pescoço e descer até a borda da camisa, o estômago contraindo só com a possibilidade de estar dando um showzinho para alguém. Evitou de propósito os mamilos que endureciam com a aproximação dos seus dedos, só para depois descer, arrastando a unha curto pelo abdômen, o que provocou arrepio por todo corpo e o fez fechar os olhos por um momento.

Os dedos trêmulos finalmente voltaram aos mamilos, puxando o esquerdo, prendendo entre os dedos, a mão livre apertou o pênis que despertava, o que foi o suficiente para jogar a cabeça para trás, soltando um gemido baixo. Sem querer enrolar muito, Baekhyun abriu as calças apertadas abaixando junto com a boxer até os joelhos, prontamente massageando o pau duro, estremecendo em alívio, os dedos alisando a cabeça do pênis molhada. A visão do pré gozo vazando o fez sugar os lábios, suspirando.

Baekhyun gostava muita da sensação de poder ser pego a qualquer momento, aumentou a firmeza do punho sentindo o pulsar do pau, meio que automaticamente abandonou o mamilo, procurando o lubrificante dentro do bolso da calça. Rasgou o sachê com os dentes, colocando uma quantidade generosa nos dedos antes de lentamente levar os dedos lubrificados até sua entrada, massageando começando a sentir a resistência diminuir. Aumentou a pressão sentindo o primeiro dedo entrar com facilidade, dedilhava-se quase de forma preguiçosa, sem nunca parar de bombear o pau duro.

O segundo dedo deixou as coisas mais difíceis, a respiração engatou um pouco mas não de um jeito ruim, Baekhyun precisava sentir mais, fazendo os dedos irem o mais fundo que conseguia ali de pé no meio da sacada pequena.

Soltou um gemido arrastado quando conseguiu encontrar a posição correta para atingir o ponto certo continuamente, jogou o corpo para frente apoiando a cabeça na grade da varanda, agora com três dedos indo rápido e fundo dentro de si. Ele estava ali no limiar da excitação quando sua visão periférica pegou o movimento. Baekhyun travou por um momento e virou a cabeça em direção a sacada que ficava à direita da sua um andar acima, sentado tranquilamente Oh Sehun fingia ler um livro, mas seus olhos estavam presos nos três dedos que Baekhyun tinha enterrado dentro da bunda.

A vergonha rapidamente surgiu, mas nem assim a ereção tinha diminuído, o calor do constrangimento só serviu para aumentar ainda mais a temperatura e Baekhyun teve que morder os lábios para evitar o gemido obsceno preso na garganta.

Sehun por outro lado apenas se ajeitou na cadeira deixando o livro de lado, agora encarando Baekhyun descaradamente, nenhum vestígio do menino tímido, ele podia até mesmo ver a sombra de um sorriso malicioso no rosto bonito.

Foi estimulo o suficiente para Baekhyun voltar a se dedicar ao que fazia aumentando a velocidade em que as mãos trabalhavam, o corpo se incendiando e todas as terminações nervosas entrando em curto ao mesmo tempo em que o orgasmo o arrebatava, eles em nenhum momento desviaram os olhos.

 

✽

 

Horas mais tarde quando Baekhyun acordou, ele mal lembrava do que tinha acontecido naquela madrugada, mas no momento em que entrou na cafeteria e seus olhos encontraram Sehun, ele só quis se enfiar no primeiro buraco que aparecesse e nunca mais sair.

Ele sabia das tendências exibicionistas que tinha, mas nunca tinha feito algo tão ousado. Baekhyun era uma daquelas pessoas que buscava um parceiro escolhendo a dedo, gostava de provocar até que o outro tomasse atitude, ele gostava de deixar o parceiro achar que tinha o controle quando na verdade tudo era planejado antecipadamente por ele.

Então não saber o que aquela aventurazinha impensada traria o assustava, bem no fundo ele estava empolgado, mas Sehun não pareceu o notar mesmo quando passou em frente a mesa dele. Baekhyun tentou tirar da cabeça o que havia acontecido, no final só eram dois jovens num momento de tesão.

Exceto que quando saiu do laboratório, Sehun estava encostado casualmente em frente a porta, olhando diretamente para ele. Baekhyun não era de fugir, colocou seu melhor sorriso e o cumprimentou com um aceno simples.

Não falaram muito, caminhando em direção ao dormitório, Baekhyun sentia um frio na barriga, tentando imaginar o que aconteceria entre eles.

O quarto de Sehun era muito mais organizado do que o seu um dia seria, ele apenas deixou os olhos vagarem pelo ambiente, sem saber exatamente como se portar, ao contrário dele Sehun parecia completamente confortável. Baekhyun sentou na cadeira da escrivaninha, Sehun não tinha um colega de quarto o que fazia o ter um espaço muito maior.

Sehun sentou na cama ainda deixando o olhar pesado em Baekhyun, o que fazia sentir arrepios por todo o corpo.

“Você sabe que eu deveria passar uma advertência por atentado ao pudor, não podemos ter esse tipo de comportamento no campus.” Baekhyun sentiu como se tivessem jogado um balde de gelo na excitação crescente, as bochechas ficando extremamente vermelhas.

“Não vai se repetir, foi… Foi uma ideia estúpida.” A desculpa saiu gaguejada, mas Baekhyun esperava que Sehun entendesse.

“Mas se você quiser continuar o show aqui, eu não iria reclamar.” Baekhyun deixou escapar uma risadinha descrente, quando apesar da frase ousada Oh Sehun corou como uma criancinha.

O moreno nunca foi o tipo que recusava sexo fácil, ainda mais com garotos bonitos como Sehun. Baekhyun estalou a língua, olhando sugestivamente para o outro, antes de jogar a jaqueta que usava aos seus pés. Incrivelmente Sehun conseguiu ficar ainda mais vermelho, mesmo que os olhos continuassem presos no corpo dele. Baekhyun gostava disso. Gostava de ser um menino malvado e arrastar bons garotos com ele.

Com a confiança aumentada, não foi difícil deixar o jeans apertado deslizar coxas abaixo. Era divertido como Sehun parecia perdido e eles nem ao menos tinham se tocado. Baekhyun sabia o quanto era sensual, ele adorava a sensação de ser visto, ainda mais para um plateia tão responsiva.

Tirou a camiseta preta jogando em direção ao jovem sentado desleixadamente na cama. Com um meio sorriso ele arrastou as unhas do pescoço até o elástico da boxer, satisfeito ao ver Sehun engolir em seco. A língua passando lentamente pelo lábio rosado, fazia questão de deixar o presidente do centro acadêmico, sem fôlego.

“Vai só olhar?” Arqueou a sobrancelha bonita e abaixou a boxer, deixando o pau pender duro e molhado.

Sehun aparentava estar em conflito interno, mal conseguia respirar. A cueca vergonhosamente manchada de pré-gozo. Ele só tinha ficado assim, uma completa bagunça, apenas antes quando viu Baekhyun na sacada. Baekhyun tinha um efeito sobre ele, toda aquela confiança magnética, parecia saber exatamente o que queria. O exato oposto de Sehun, que sim sabia o que queria, só não tinha coragem para tomar atitude.

Trêmulo, Sehun se aproximou observando cada movimento de Baekhyun que se masturbava desleixadamente, quase pretensiosamente entediado. Parecia quase surreal que o veterano estivesse em seu quarto. Sehun não queria desperdiçar a chance, ainda mais depois de passar meses fantasiando com o Byun.

Tomou coragem de encostar seu corpo vestido no tão nu corpo menor a sua frente. A pele de Baekhyun era suave ao toque se arrepiando com o leve deslizar dos seus dedos. Sehun descobriu que poderia adorar cada pedacinho daquele corpo pelo resto da sua existência.

“Só garotos maus ganham recompensa.” Baekhyun sussurrara com um sorriso sacana quando Sehun tentou colar as bocas.

Sehun piscou confuso. Baekhyun riu baixinho percebendo como o Oh ficava bonitinho com vergonha, mas ele tinha mais em mente. Sem perder tempo colocou a mão de Sehun em seus cabelos, puxando-o para falar bem seu ouvido:

“Pode vir com vontade, eu não sou de vidro baby.” Sehun ofegou ao sentir seu lóbulo ser sugado deliciosamente fazendo seu pau pulsar dolorido dentro da roupa.

Sehun não demorou para descobrir o que Baekhyun queria. Puxou a cintura magra, deslizando a boca sobre o pescoço distribuindo beijos molhados que fizeram Baekhyun suspirar. Ele estava muito perdido com as mãos por todo o corpo de Baekhyun que se sobressaltou ao sentir dedos atrevidos abrindo sua calça para segurar o comprimento pulsante por cima da sua boxer. Sehun poderia gozar só com a firmeza da mão de Baekhyun ao redor do seu membro.

Baekhyun sentiu as coxas serem apertadas com força e quase cantarolou de felicidade, Sehun aprendia rápido, mas ele poderia continuar sua descoberta em outro momento, naquele instante Baekhyun só queria saber o quão bem o pau de Sehun ficaria no fundo de sua garganta..

Como isso em mente o estudante de farmácia, prontamente ficou de joelhos. Não sem antes olhar profundamente para o garoto acima dele, queria aquela imagem impressa na cabeça de Sehun. Suavemente começou a beijar as coxas grossas se deliciando com a respiração ofegante do presidente. Decidido abaixou o tecido que o separava do longo comprimento. Sehun gemeu alto, tapando a boca logo em seguida, mantendo qualquer som dentro da própria boca. Mesmo com os olhos cerrados ele pode ver o olhar arrogante de Baekhyun, que massageou seu membro com um confiança fazendo-o ficar de pernas bambas.

Baekhyun encapou cada centímetro do pênis pulsante de Sehun com muito bom grado. Ele gostava de um pau, não podia mentir. Sehun por outro lado sentia a visão ficar branca, sem qualquer pensamento coerente, tendo que fechar os olhos com força, longe da visão de Baekhyun o chupando sem pudor algum. “Não tão rápido docinho”, Baekhyun disse ao se afastar com um estalido audível do pau de Sehun que brilhava molhado de saliva.

Sehun que nunca tivera qualquer experiência maior do que umas mãos amigas na adolescência, estava perto do ápice com aquele oral maravilhoso e o mais velho nem mesmo parecia tão bagunçado quanto ele.

“Precisamos melhorar a questão da resistência”, Baekhyun pontuou antes de empurrar o estudante de Economia na cama de solteiro, “mas fica pra outra hora.”

Sehun mal teve tempo de pensar, apenas assistiu Baekhyun se sentar na sua perna, não sem antes arrebatar uma camisinha da calça abandonada no chão e pegar o lubrificante na sua mesa, que ficava logo atrás do porta canetas e ao lado dos lenços. Era um jovem com privacidade, não tinha motivos para esconder seu  _setup_  de masturbação, só que isso não foi o suficiente para não ficar envergonhado com o olhar divertido que Baekhyun lhe lançou.

Com os olhos tempestuosos ele assistiu enquanto Baekhyun lambuzava os próprios dedos e enfiava um a um, alargando o cuzinho. Sehun se via respirando fundo a cada gemido baixinho que o mais velho soltava, sua pele coçava para tocar Baekhyun. Sem aguentar mais, avançou puxando o corpo menor mais para perto. Ele queria ver todas as reações que poderia causar e tive certeza que morreria no segundo em que sentiu Baekhyun esfregar os corpos fazendo os paus duros friccionarem juntos. Os dois gemeram e Sehun tentou pegar os lábios de Baekhyun com os seus, no último segundo o mais velho desviou rindo quando a boca de Sehun encontrou seu maxilar.

Quase como para se vingar, Sehun chupou o pescoço branco, deixando-o com pequenas marcas de sucção. Baekhyun não pareceu se importar, focado em vestir o pau de Sehun com camisinha e lubrificante. Ele se enterrou lentamente sentindo toda a forma do outro homem abaixo de si. Sehun pensou que se sentiria mais nervoso em sua primeira vez, mas tudo que conseguia se concentrar era para não acabar cedo demais. Estava completamente dentro de Baekhyun e teve que o impedir de se mexer até que tivesse controle o suficiente para não gozar na primeiro fricção. Sentia o aperto do abrigo quente e molhado, afrouxou o aperto da cintura de Baekhyun dando liberdade para que ele começasse a se mover.

Sehun tinha certeza que morreria com aquela bunda pegando seu pau tão bem. Baekhyun ondulava o quadril se afundando ainda mais no colo de Sehun, que gemia incoerente. A pressão em torno do seu pênis era demais mal conseguia manter os olhos abertos, mas se esforçava para ver a forma como a bunda de Baekhyun se mexia cada vez que se chocava com as suas coxas.

Sem se reconhecer Sehun lançou um tapa estalado na nádega esquerda, arrancando um gemido sujo de Baekhyun. Ele sorriu sentindo a pele arder, no limiar da dor e o prazer. Fazia tempo desde a última foda satisfatória, apesar da óbvia falta de experiência de Sehun, Baekhyun gostava da forma como o olhar frio – que sempre acompanhava o presidente pelos corredores – se transformava ficando intenso e atento a cada querer dele.

Baekhyun não se sentia longe da borda, ainda mais com Sehun sugando seus mamilos e o masturbando. Podia sentir o corpo contrair involuntariamente e o movimentos se tornarem mais erráticos. Puxou Sehun para cima finalmente o beijando. As bocas se encontraram desesperadas, carentes de atenção.

Isso foi o que bastou para Sehun gozar forte dentro da camisinha, praticamente sem fôlego. Baekhyun continuava cavalgando no seu pau que ficava sensível com o excesso de estimulação. Choramingando, Sehun aumentou o ritmo da masturbação que tinha parado por alguns segundos no topor do orgasmo até que Baekhyun estivesse tremendo em cima de si, os dentes afundados em seu ombro enquanto vinha por todo o abdômen de Sehun.

 

✽

 

Sehun andava pelos corredores da faculdade sempre atento, mesmo que parecesse meio desinteressado em tudo. Se alguém olhasse atentamente perceberiam a constante energia nervosa que ele andava emanando. Desde de que ele e Baekhyun tinham fodido feito dois animais no cio de novo e de novo, Sehun andava atento, esperando quando o Byun ia surgir e o puxar para algum canto.

Só que diferente da semana anterior faziam exatos cinco dias que Baekhyun nem mesmo cruzava seu caminho. E Sehun tinha que admitir que estava mal acostumado. Agora entendia quando os amigos diziam que era muito pior ficar sem sexo depois que provava. Fora que a companhia de Baekhyun era agradável, mesmo quando ele não estava sentado na sua cara.

Naquela semana Sehun tinha aprendido mais sobre o próprio corpo e de outra pessoa do que nos últimos vinte anos. Baekhyun era ousado e o tirava da zona de conforto. Ele nunca imaginou que bater em alguém no sexo o deixasse tão excitado e nem mesmo em seus sonhos mais loucos se via conseguindo gozar só com os mamilos sendo estimulados e a conversa suja que o veterano sempre tinha na ponta da língua.

Então aquele tratamento de gelo não era algo que ele conseguia entender. Sehun ainda via Baekhyun pelos corredores, com suas risadas altas e brincadeiras infantis andando com os amigos. Mas Baekhyun não parecia o notar, não que ele tenha tentado qualquer aproximação. Não, Sehun não tinha confiança o suficiente para chegar em Baekhyun.

Quando o final de semana se aproximou cogitou ir em uma das festas que sabia que o outro sempre frequentava, bom se ao menos fosse o tipo de cara de festas. Sehun não era socialmente inábil, só que preferia se juntar com os amigos em um barzinho do que numa boate quente. Então agradeceu quando Junmyeon tirou a ideia de sua cabeça e o arrastou para o bar de sempre.

Talvez mesmo o bar de sempre não fosse a melhor das ideias, não quando depois de umas cervejas, Sehun se encontrasse no próprio quarto tirando fotos que só poderiam ser consideradas indecentes. As primeiras eram discretas e pouco sugestivas, ele nem pensava em mandar para ninguém, mas quando uma foto em que o pênis estava para esquerda totalmente marcado na cueca e as calças abertas de um jeito sexy ficou tão bonita, que ele não podia deixar de enviar. Foi quase automático, ele nem se sentiu arrependido por escrever que sentia falta da boca de Baekhyun ali. Ficou esperando uma mensagem só que Baekhyun nem mesmo abriu o aplicativo, mas só a leve ideia do outro o chupando foi o suficiente para se masturbar até o fim e apagar sem nem mesmo limpar a bagunça.

O que ele não esperava era que na manhã seguinte estivesse com uma mensagem não visualizada, os dedos desbloquearam o celular um tanto nervoso. E lá estava uma foto onde só mostrava uma boca levemente rosada com uma pintinha discreta no lábios superior.

Sehun não pode deixar de sorrir, qualquer traço de vergonha indo embora. Sabia que pela hora que tinha recebido a mensagem dificilmente Baekhyun estaria acordado. Largou o celular antes de decidir que merecia mais algumas horas de sono.

Naquela tarde ainda encarando a foto da boca cheinha de Baekhyun, ele se viu digitando uma nova mensagem, ‘isso foi um convite?’ Foi tudo que perguntou.  Quase de imediato recebeu a resposta; outra foto, dessa vez Baekhyun com a boca envolta de dois dedos, apesar de não mostrar absolutamente nada, não havia nenhum traço de inocência nela.

‘Isso te responde?’ era a mensagem que Sehun viu aparecer e não respondeu, pois se preparava para descer. Eles fariam muito mais do que conversar.

Sehun tinha entendido como as coisas funcionavam com Baekhyun. O veterano iria facilitar o acesso e depois sem motivo algum se afastar, não sem antes o provocar com todas as coisas que dizia ou como agia. Baekhyun sabia como manter Sehun interessado, mesmo fazendo todo aquele joguinho de puxa-empurra.

Por isso quando Baekhyun disse que queria Sehun tomando total controle da situação e que queria ser usado, Sehun ficou um tanto nervoso. Baekhyun era a epítome do controle, sempre orquestrando cada situação entre eles. Mas Sehun secretamente gostava de dar exatamente o que Baekhyun queria. Por isso três semanas depois do primeiro encontro tinha sido chupado dentro de umas das cabines do banheiro masculino.

Baekhyun tinha instruído que ele saísse assim que terminasse e Sehun prontamente obedeceu, mas acabou esperando Baekhyun do lado de fora. Ele levantou os olhos quando ouviu a porta sendo aberta, encarando Baekhyun que saia do banheiro. Por um momento Sehun ficou sem ar. Baekhyun parecia tão bonito com o rosto vermelho, os lábios meio inchados e o cabelo uma bagunça sexy. Sehun só queria o beijar, muito. O que sentia era muito intenso, algo que nunca tinha sentido antes, era inominável.

Sehun empurrou todas aquelas sensações para um canto da sua cabeça e sorriu quando Baekhyun olhou com um sorriso zombeteiro escapando. “Tudo bem?”, Sehun perguntou com medo de ter sido demais.

“Perfeitamente bem, confio em você Sehun”, Baekhyun mordeu o ombro de Sehun só pela provocação e Sehun apesar de não demonstrar nada sentiu o corpo inteiro tremer. “Agora saia daqui antes que alguém me veja andando com você e ache que eu entrei pro time dos nerds.”

Sehun riu contido, antes de se afastar com as mãos enfiadas no bolso da calça jeans. Baekhyun acompanhou Sehun com o olhar até que ele sumisse no corredor, talvez já estivesse totalmente no times dos nerds, bem definitivamente Baekhyun estava no time de Sehun.

Baekhyun mordeu os lábios, pensando por uns segundos antes de correr na direção em que Sehun tinha desaparecido e o encontrou junto com os outros membros do conselho estudantil.

Desacelerou o passo, como se não tivesse corrido todo o caminho até ali, mas fez o suficiente para ser notado, Sehun o encarou, ficando distraído do que a tesoureira falava. Baekhyun se encostou na parede por perto esperando até Sehun terminar a conversa.

“Quer saber? Acho que eu gosto de ser visto com você”, Baekhyun falou confiante, puxando Sehun para perto de si e o beijando.

Nenhum dos dois ligaram de estarem se beijando bem no corredor. Parecia certo, talvez aquele sentimento inominável fosse essa vontade louca de estarem sempre juntos.

**Author's Note:**

> Conseguiram chegar ao final?  
> Eu to morrendo de vergonha, eu venho escrevendo essa fic a meses, sempre que sinto vontade eu escrevo um pouquinho.  
> O pior que assim que terminei fiquei com uma vontade louca de escrever uma top Baek. ( provavelmente vou escrever numa outra fic que ando escrevendo, mas não tem a menor previsão de postagem)
> 
> Como meta pra 2019 eu pretendo escrever uma fluffy sebaek, pra purificar essa minha alma, mas nem plot tenho ainda então não prometo muito hahaha.
> 
> twitter: Junxinglover


End file.
